Terror of The Red Kyrbot
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Another story for the “Broodwing Plan” series. A new enemy arises, but can SPD stop it? Takes place one year after “Endings.” Slash BrtidgeSky. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own "Power Rangers."

Author's Note: Hello! Just so you know, this is the sequel to "Monster in Green," and takes place a year after Ending Part 1 and 2. So, on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attack of the Red Kyrbot

Chapter 1: The Dream

Bridge was walking through darkness, trying to look around at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked the darkness, hoping for answer, but none came.

Bridge kept walking through the darkness in hopes that he would find something. After walking for what felt like forever, a figure walked out of the darkness toward him, and Bridge stopped walking.

"Who are you?" Bridge asked.

The figure kept walking toward him, and Bridge went for his morpher as he saw the figure lift up a sword. Bridge patted his belt, looking for the morpher, but it wasn't there. Bridge was worried; he always carried his morpher with him. The figure was now closing in, and Bridge ripped off his gloves.

"Hopefully this will work," Bridge said out loud, then waved his hands.

He was hoping that the physic powers Broodwing gave him would help, but nothing happened. Bridge gave another wave, yet nothing would happen, and now the figure was standing just a few feet away from him.

Bridge fell to his knees as the figure lifted the sword. He closed his eyes and braced for the killing strike, but it didn't come.

Bridge opened his eyes, noticing that he was back in his room. He sat up in his bed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. His first thought was that Sky was going to suddenly wake up to see what was wrong with him, but then remembered that he was the Red Ranger and therefore had his own room.

Bridge slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. As soon as he was in there, he turned on both the hot and cold water and began to wash his face.

It's been over a year since he was turned evil and tried to get revenge on Broodwing, and it's been a rough time for Bridge.

Bridge turned off the sink, grabbed a towel, and wiped his face dry. He suddenly noticed something on his upper arm. Bridge turned his arm toward the mirror and saw a rip in his shirt. He lifted the sleeve and saw a deep cut on his arms, and it was bleeding badly.

"Not again," Bridge muttered worriedly as he grabbed a washcloth and began to clean the blood off.

This was the sixth time this happened in a month. Bridge found a brown ointment and poured it on the cut, which stung for second. After a minute, he wiped it off and took some bandages from the cupboard to wrap it up. Once done, he put the rest of the bandages in the cupboard, walked out of the bathroom, and shut off the light.

As he got into bed, he thought about telling Sky about the cuts and dreams he had been having, only to shrug off the thought as he considered the reaction he would probably receive.

He pulled the covers to his chin as he said to himself, "No…. He wouldn't believe me, and probably think the cuts were accidents I had as I slept." He rolled over in his bed and thought, 'It's better that Sky doesn't know anything about my problems.'

Bridge then fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------

Chapter 2 is coming soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I plead the Fifth.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Finding Out

The next day, Sky walked into the common room and saw Z and Syd talking on the couch.

"Hey, have you two seen Bridge?" Sky asked, but Z and Syd only shook their heads. Sky smiled. "Good. We need to go over the plan for Bridge's surprise b-day party," he said as he sat down on the couch with them. "So, Syd, is your part done?"

Syd folded her arms. "It should be ready in time for the party."

Sky turned to look at Z. "Z, did you get Bridge's presents from us?"

"Yes, I did. And they're well-hidden."

"Alright. All we need to do now is to keep him busy for a few hours, and that's where I come in. I will be taking him to the movies while you girls set up, alright?" Syd and Z nodded before Sky smiled, got up, and left the room.

---------------

Sky had been walking down the hallway for a few minutes when he soon ran into Boom.

"Hey, Boom," Sky greeted. Boom then stopped, and Sky noticed that he had a concerned look on his face. "Is there something wrong, Boom?"

He looked at Sky worriedly. "Yeah. Bridge was supposed to come to the lab this morning to help me out, but he never showed up."

Sky was now feeling a sense of uneasiness, but managed waved goodbye to Boom before briskly walking away.

Suddenly, two thoughts went through his mind. One: What's going on with Bridge? And two: Where was he? Sky knew that Bridge wouldn't be anywhere that he himself already knew about, but there was a small chance that Bridge was in a place that Bridge didn't know about.

Sky reached the front door and walked through it, keeping in mind that his goal was to head into the abandoned part of the park that was rarely visited by anyone anymore.

After walking for about five minutes, he reached the park entrance and walked in. As his feet hit the grass, he had begun trying to figure out if anything wrong had happened to Bridge lately. Sky struggled to find any clues in his memories, from the talk he had with Bridge, to after he tried to kill Broodwing, to yesterday. Sky couldn't think of anything that had happened between any time that could be called suspicious! But something was nagging him; that there was. Then, suddenly, Sky found himself at the area where he wanted to be.

He was in an old playground that had been built for the park when it was first opened. Over time, people, for one reason or another, had stopped coming.

Sky scanned the area and found the one person he was looking for. Bridge was sitting on a swing, slowly pushing himself back and forth, his head lowered. Sky walked over to him, and when he was next to Bridge, spoke up.

"You're running out of hiding spots."

Bridge looked up. "What, do you have a tracing device in my head or something?"

Sky laughed lightly, but soon grew serious and got on one knee. "Bridge, is something wrong? And don't lie to me."

Bridge looked at Sky's face, and knew it was no use even trying to lie.

"I've been having these nightmares for the past month," he said, as he was sure Sky was going to say something like, 'They're only dreams,' or 'You're stupid.'

"What are you dreaming about?" Sky asked, and Bridge couldn't help but feel taken aback by this.

"Do you really want to hear this?" he asked cautiously. Sky placed a hand on the side of Bridge's head and rubbed it.

"Of course I do. What did you think I was going to say?"

At first, Bridge didn't answer, but then he put a smile on his face and continued on.

"I'm walking through darkness and a figure comes out. I try to morph, but I can't find my morpher. Then I try my psychic powers and nothing happens! Eventually, I fall to my knees as the figure slashes me with a sword, and then I wake up."

Sky looked at him for a moment before suddenly sensing something else. "What happens when you wake up?" he asked warily, but Bridge only closed his eyes. "Bridge, you can tell me anything -- you know that -- so please tell me what happens next."

Bridge took a deep breath, and both he and Sky stood up. Bridge removed his jacket, then his shirt, shocking Sky with a view of his bandage-clad upper body.

"When I wake up, there's always a deep cut somewhere on my body," Bridge said to answer Sky's unasked question. Sky was feeling pissed that Bridge had kept this from him, but decided to bottle up his feelings… for now.

"Bridge, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Bridge sighed. "I didn't want to bug you with my problems," he shyly answered before turning his back on Sky.

Sky, stunned by this answer, grabbed Bridge's shoulders and spun him around, then gently pulled him into hug.

"Bridge, there's nothing that you can or will ever do to bug me, because you're my best friend," Sky said while rubbing Bridge's back, then let him go after a moment.

"I'm sorry," Bridge apologized, and Sky put his hands on Bridge's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get back to base and have Kat look you over, okay?"

"Okay."

Bridge picked up his shirt and jacket before they started heading back to the base.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 is done, and chapter 3 will be coming soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Screw you, Disney.

Chapter Three: The Evil Within

"Bridge, do you want me to sleep here in the same room as you?" Sky asked Bridge.

Bridge had changed into his pajamas and was currently under the covers of his bed. They had just returned from Kat's lab, who was a bit horrified to hear the story and see the cuts. Cruger had been in the lab too (big surprise there), yelling at Bridge for keeping this from them for so long.

Kat ran a few tests on him, then released him, saying that the results should be ready within the next 24 hours. Sky walked Bridge back to his room and gave him some words of comfort.

"Would you, please? It would make feel a lot safer..." Bridge pleaded with an excited look on his face, which caused Sky to smile.

"Alright. Close your eyes and I will be here in the other bed if you need me, alright?" Sky said in a friendly voice, and Bridge smiled.

Sky was about to get off the bed Bridge was in when he felt Bridge place an arm around his chest, so he looked down.

"What is it, Bridge?" Sky asked a bit worriedly, placing a hand over Bridge's back.

Bridge was quiet for a moment before he answered in a saddened voice, "I'm scared, Sky. I don't want this thing to keep hurting me."

Sky's heart broke to hear how scared his friend was, so he grabbed Bridge's head and pulled it up to look at him.

"It's alright, Bridge. I'll be here in case anything bad happens to you, alright?" Sky soothed, and Bridge smiled.

Sky smiled back, then let go of Bridge so he could lay back down. Sky went to the other bed, lay down as well, and opened the SPD handbook and began to read.

A short time later, he heard Bridge's soft breathing, which meant he was obviously asleep. Sky decided to stay up the whole night and make sure Bridge would be safe, so he would know firsthand when something bad happens to him. Sky leaned back and was ready to face the unknown.

(Dream world)

Bridge was shocked to see himself back in the same darkness.

"No, it can't be! It can't be!" Bridge shouted.

A second later, the familiar figure came out of the darkness, heading toward Bridge. Bridge saw this and anger filled his veins.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Bridge shouted, then burst into a run toward the demonic-looking individual, deciding to kick his ass for all the cuts he had been given.

Bridge was a foot away from the figure when he felt his feet leave the ground. Blind with anger, he didn't notice the figure grab his throat and lift him up even further. Bridge struggled to get free, but it was to no avail. Finally, after a minute, the figure spoke.

"Quit fighting, you worthless human!" it seethed, and Bridge stopped at the shock of hearing his voice. "That's better," he said as he lifted Bridge higher into the air.

Bridge vainly tried to break the monster's grip on him. "Who are you?" he asked, and the figure laughed.

"I'm the special step Broodwing mentioned to you, and it's time for me to be born into this world… through you."

With that said, they both began to glow red.

(In the real world)

Sky's reading was interrupted by a glow he noticed in the corner of his eyes, so he stopped reading to look at Bridge. To his complete horror and shock, his body was now glowing red.

"Bridge!" Sky yelled as he threw his book and tried to run toward his friend.

When he was just a few feet away, the glowing stopped and Bridge was gone, replaced by what looked like an orange head that was painted red. The red head stood up and looked at Sky, and within a second swung his right hand, throwing Sky into the wall by his old bed. A piece of the wall fell off and landed on Sky.

The red head looked at the knocked-out Ranger for a few seconds, then ran to the window and jumped through it, breaking the glass with his leap. Sky just lay there, out cold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet you didn't expect this, did you? Chapter 4 is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HA HA! I hate you, Disney.

Chapter 4: Calling for An Old Enemy

Sky woke up a few hours later on his bed with a group of people surrounding him. After a minute, his eyes focused and he noticed Cruger, Kat, Syd, and Z standing in front of him.

"Sky, are you alright?" Syd asked, and Sky began to rub his head.

"Yeah, I just have this huge headache. Can I get some pills?"

Z walked to the bathroom and found a couple of pills and a glass of water, then returned to Sky and handed them to him. He nodded weakly for his thanks, then swallowed the pills and water.

After he was done, Cruger asked, "What happened here?"

Sky took a deep breath and told them. Ten minutes later, Sky finished his story and everyone in the room was shocked.

"So Bridge, disappeared and this Red Head appears out of no where?" Cruger asked. Sky acquiesced, and Kat suddenly spoke up.

"Sir, I think this is the time to tell you about Bridge's test results." Everyone looked at her.

"What did they have to say?" Cruger asked, and Kat took a deep, relaxing breath.

"Well, it's weird, but the results point to something in the part of his brain that controls his psychic powers."

Sky then spoke up. "Do you know what it means?"

Kat shook her head. "No, the only person that would know what it is would be…" Kat began, but stopped at the look on Sky's face. At that same moment, Cruger knew what he had to do.

"Kat, call the prison and--" Cruger was cut off by Sky.

"No, sir, you can't even think about bringing in that bastard!"

Cruger looked at him. "I'm sorry, Cadet Tate, but we have no choice in the matter."

Sky was mad now. "Yes, we do! We could find a top scientist to help us and--" Cruger cut him off.

"That would take too long, and besides, he is the one that did this to Bridge in the first place, so he's the only choice we have." He then turned his back on Sky and said to Kat, "Tell the prison we need Broodwing for questioning."

Kat gave a nod of her head and walked out of the room. Cruger then turned to the three remaining Rangers.

"I want you three to find the Red Head and try to capture it, without hurting it." The three nodded their heads. "Head out in an hour so Cadet Tate can get cleaned up." Then Cruger left the room, and Syd, Z, and Sky eventually left the room as well.

(Downtown)

The Red Head was on top of a skyscraper, looking for something to smash into pieces. After a minute, he saw a building full of people. The Red Head jumped off of it and pointed his sword at the crowd.

"Run in terror, you cowards!" it said as it charged at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 is done, and Chapter 5 is coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: NOPE.

Chapter 5: Broodwing Coming

Crugger was sitting in his chair while lost in thought when Kat walked in.

"Sir, I just called the prison where Broodwing was being held, and they say they will be here within twelve hours."

Crugger gave a nod of his head. Kat knew by the movement that there was something wrong. "Doggie, is there something bothering you?" she asked in a caring voice.

Crugger sighed and said, "Kat, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Kat was shocked by his upfront honesty.

"I don't know, sir, she answered as she held a clipboard to her chest.

Crugger stood up and walk toward Kat. "In some ways, I know I'm doing the right thing, so why doesn't it feel right for me to call on this SOB that did these cruel to Bridge so he can _help_ us?"

Kat looked at him for a moment, then responded with, "Doggie, there is no way for me to answer that, because I don't know what answer you would want." Crugger gave a nod of head. He knew Kat was right.

"Have the Rangers been sent out yet?"

Kat gave a nod of her head. "Yes, sir. They went to investigate an attack in progress right now." There was a moment of silence before Kat asked, "Sir, what if this Red Head Sky saw really _is_ Bridge?"

Crugger closed his eyes at the thought. "I don't, Kat. I just don't know." There was another long pause between them, then Crugger said, "Let's get things ready for Broodwing's arrival." Kat just nodded her head.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sky was speeding down the highway while trying to get to the attack in progress. Syd and Z were barely hanging on for their lives.

"Sky, please slow down," Syd begged, but Sky ignored her as he made a sharp left turn. Z and Syd grabbed at whatever they could find to hang on to, and Z decided she wasn't even going to try and reason with Sky at this state of rage he was feeling. The only thing on his mind was to get this Red Kyrbot and get back in time to see Broodwing and beat the crap out of him.

"No one messes with my friends and gets away with it," Sky thought to himself as he made another sharp left turn.

After what felt like forever, Sky came to a loud stop in an area near where the fight was being held. The girls jumped out of the car and were thankful for the nice non-moving land underneath them. Suddenly, Sky jumped out and began to run in the direction of a nearby explosion, the girls soon right behind him.

As they ran, they pulled out there morphers as shouted, "SPD EMERGENCY," then, "SWAT MODE," and they became SWAT SPD Rangers.

After a few seconds of running, they found what they were looking for. The Red Kyrbot was smashing a stand filled with cell phones to pieces. The three Rangers didn't hesitate to open fire on the creature. Although all of the shoots missed, the Red Kyrbot stopped his smashing just to look at them.

"Alright, a change," he said, then turned on the spot and charged at them.

"Alright, guys. Let's take this guy down, the Red Ranger shouted.

"Yes, sir," said the Pink and Yellow Rangers together, then began to run fast to meet with the evil beast.

------------------

This chapter is done stay tune for the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or disclaimers.

Chapter 6

Broodwing's Here

-------------------

The three Rangers were fighting the Red Kyrbot, and losing terribly. While Z and Syd were both lying at the base of a large tree, the Red Ranger was in the second battle phase of his battlizer. They both were in a heated battle, and sparks shot out every time their swords met.

'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!' Sky said to himself as he swung his sword again. 'We've been fighting for what feels like hours now and I feel exhausted.'

"Enough of this," the Kyrbot said as he made a slash. When their swords met once more, the Red Kyrbot kicked the Red Ranger in his chest, causing him to fly a few feet into the air. He demorphed after he landed on the ground, then the Red Kyrbot walked over to him while laughing.

"This fight was way too easy." He stopped over Sky and lifted the sword over his head. "Goodbye, power weakling." As he was about to stab Sky in the chest, he suddenly stopped a few inches from his chest. Sky looked up at him, noticing that he seemed to be having some kind of internal battle.

"No, I must kill him. Why won't you let me!" he shouted to himself. The Red Kyrbot moved backward, holding his head with one hand. Sky sat up and watched him as the struggle went on for a few minutes, until suddenly the Red Kyrbot disappeared. Z and Syd both sat up.

"What happened?" Z asked, but Sky didn't answer.

"Sky, we need to get back to the base. Now," Syd said after both of them managed to get back on their feet. As soon as Sky stood up too, all three of them walked to the jeep.

'Its not possible…' was all Sky could think as he opened the door.

----------------------

Kat calmly walked into the command center. "Sir, I've got news for you," she said.

Cruger look at her. "What's the news, Kat?"

Kat stopped a few feet away from him. "Sir, Broodwing is here," she informed, as nn uneasy moment of silence feel between them.

"Have him sent to the room we prepared for him," Cruger ordered. Kat gave a nod of her head and walked out before Cruger slowly got to his feet. "The moment I hoped would never would come has finally arrived..." He then walked out of the room.

---------

Syd, Z, and Sky walked into the base. Sky was unusually quiet as Z walked next to him.

"Sky, is there something bugging you?" Z asked.

Sky sighed, then looked at Z. "I think I found something out about the Red Kyrbot."

Syd and Z looked at him. "What did you find out?" Syd asked.

Sky turned to look at her. "I think Bridge and the Red Kyrbot are one in the same," he said to two shock faces.

"What!" both girls exclaimed in unison. Sky solemnly nodded.

"They're one in the same? But how?" asked Syd in a disbelieving voice.

Sky wiped his forehead. "The Red Kyrbot had a chance to kill me, but something stopped him and drove him away."

Z then asked, "So you think it's Bridge?" Sky nodded once again as they entered the hallway where the suspects are questioned. As fate would have it, they ran into Kat and Cruger, and the three cadets stopped in their tracks.

"Sir, we need to talk to you," Syd said after they all saluted him.

"Not now, cadets. We--" Cruger's sentence was cut off by the sound of chains in the background.

The group turned toward the source of the noise, only to see the six armed guards that were walking toward them with a chained Broodwing in tow. Suddenly, Sky felt his rage build up while Cruger decided to walk toward the guards.

"Commander Cruger, where would like us to put the prisoner?" the first guard asked.

Cruger pointed to a nearby room. "I'll be in there soon," he added. The guard gave a nod of his head, then marched Broodwing into the room.

Before Broodwing was inside, however, he managed to turn his head around and yell, "Sky, how's Bridge doing?" He then began to laugh. Sky was beyond anger now as he tried to charge at Broodwing, but Z and Syd caught him in time. Sky struggled to get free from their grip.

"Let me go," he ordered, but they weren't going to listen. Cruger stepped in front of Sky.

"Cadet Tate, I know this is hard for you, but we need to do this." Sky knew Cruger was right, but he was just too mad to care.

"Let me question him, sir. I'll get him talking," Sky suggested as he finally broke out of Z and Syd's grip, but Cruger shook his head.

"No, I want you three to watch from behind the glass. And no arguments, Cadet Tate. That's an order." Cruger then walked into the room to begin his questioning of Broodwing. Sky just stood there for a few seconds, then walked into the other room with Z and Syd to watch Cruger question Broodwing.

------------

Meanwhile...

The Red Kyrbot was in an alleyway, trying to figure out what had happened earlier.

"Why do I have these memories?" he asked the empty alley in hopes it would somehow answer him. He then kicked over some empty trashcans.

"Why is it when I was about to kill that SPD Ranger, I suddenly had a flash of some bat creature on the ground? WHY!" he shouted. He then punched a nearby wall, causing the whole building to shake. Then, suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

"Maybe if I destroy SPD, I will get rid of these damn memories..." The Red Kyrbot grabbed his sword from the ground, and walked out of the alley with an important new mission he felt he had to carry out.

--------------

This chapter is done. The next chapter is coming out soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Broodwing, I know you know more about the Red Krybot than you're letting on," Cruger growled at Broodwing, who just glared back.

"And I told you, I never _made_ a Red Krybot!" shouted Broodwing in return. Kat, Z, Syd, and Sky were all watching the scene behind the glass window.

"Fine. Be a hardhead, you stupid bat freak!" Cruger shouted at Broodwing before walking out of the room.

Cruger decided to walk into the area where all the others were at, who just stood there in silence, not sure of what to say. "I don't know what else to do, Kat. He's not talking and we need answers -- fast," Cruger informed his loyal friend as he sat down in a chair.

They all went quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Sky was leaning against the wall as he watched the others think of what to do next, but then slowly moved to stand up. He knew what to do next, and nobody was going to like it. Sky walked out of the room without anyone noticing, then entered the room where Broodwing was currently being held, his eyes closed. Sky shut the door and locked it. He loudly cleared his throat to get Broodwing's attention, though he also succeeded in getting the attention of the inhabitants over in the next room.

"Oh, crap" Syd said before all three of them ran to the room to try and stop Sky.

"You-- What are you doing here?" Broodwing asked in a terrified voice.

Sky began to walk closer to Broodwing, a wicked smile on his face. "I want have a little talk with you," he said, stopping a few feet away from Broodwing, who suddenly felt his body begin to shake.

"Why"

Sky leaned over the table to look Broodwing dead in the eye. "Can't old friends talk without there being a reason behind it?" Sky got off the table and walked behind the prisoner. "Broodwing, you know, I've always wondered why you wear this helmet," he said as he ran a finger along the back of Broodwing's headgear. Broodwing didn't know what Sky was up to, but he knew he didn't like it.

"I need it to exist on other planets when I leave my home world," Broodwing confessed.

Sky reached for his gun and held it up. "So if it were to -- oh, I don't know -- get smashed in anyway, you would drop dead on the spot?" he asked, lowering his gun and aiming it at his helmet. Broodwing was now beyond scared.

"You wouldn't dare. You're SPD, and SPD doesn't kill."

Sky raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You hurt my best friend -- not once, but twice. Now, because of you, he's turned into a Red Krybot." Sky powered up his gun. "Now is my chance for revenge, unless..." Sky stopped mid-sentence, causing Broodwing to worry.

"Unless what?"

Sky's grin grew a little bigger. "You tell me everything you know about the Red Krybot. You have only three seconds to answer, so the countdown starts now." Sky's finger began to tighten on the trigger. "Three... two--"

"Okay, okay! I'll talk!" He didnâ€™t doubt that Sky meant business. At the same time, however, the door opened and the others came in.

"Sky, what the hell are you--?"

Sky lowered his gun and shushed him. "Not now, sir. Broodwing has something to tell us, right?"

Broodwing gave an eager nod. "But I should warn you, it's a long story," he said, trying to force his voice back to calm.

Sky pulled out a chair and sat down. "Don't worry. We have nothing but time..."

XXX

Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry for the cliffhanger as well. Stay tuned for the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Okay, here is the story of the Red Krybot." Broodwing began his tale. The others in the room listened. Sky sat next to Broodwing, looking at him with an evil expression and his laser gun on the table just to scare him to keep talking.

"It was shortly after the time I quit working for Gruumm that I needed a way to defeat him, so I began work on a machine that you all know was to make the entire planet into Krybots. With the entire army Gruumm would fall, but thee was one small thing I didn't see coming..."

"You didn't have a power source that could work," Kat interrupted him.

Broodwing stared at her. He wanted to say something mean but thought not to risk it. "Yeah, that's true , but I did hear rumors about a very powerful crystal that was in the SPD building."

This time Syd spoke up and answered. "The Zeo Crystal."

Broodwing nodded. "I heard about the great power it had and figured I could use that, but another problem presented itself."

"It was in SPD headquarters," Cruger supplied.

"I knew I couldn't walk into SPD being a wanted criminal, so I made a new plan. It took me a while but I managed to get some important things figured out." Broodwing held up one finger.

"First I needed some help, there is where Dru comes in. I broke him out of the prison with some orange-heads so he could help me with the next thing I figured out." Broodwing held up his second finger.

"I needed one SPD ranger kidnapped, and I looked at all five at you at a time and decided that the green ranger, Bridge Carson, was the best choice."

At the mention of this Sky's face hardened. "Why Bridge?" He asked in a low growl. Every one looked at him keeping a careful eye on him just in case.

Broodwing avoided looking at Sky. "Well, it's quite simple, from what I saw he was a pychic and he would be perfect for the final part." Broodwing held up his third finger.

"I made a ring that would change enough of his DNA to brainwash him, change his genetic powers, and most of all when the machine went off my special aggarment." Broodwing lowered his fingers.

"What were these special aggraments?" Z asked.

Still avoiding Sky, Broodwing explained. "I made a battelizer using the morphing grid, then..."

Kat cut across Broodwing. "That's impossible, the morphing grid is limited to red rangers, history has shown that."

Broodwing glared at her and shook his head. "You're an idiot, Kat, to think that." Kat mouth fell open to show her shock. Broodwing went on.

"Anyhow, the battelizer was created using the morphing grid and tuned up a little so when the machine went off..."

"So Bridge could be something stronger then an orange-head, he became something more dangerous," Sky said through his teeth.

Broodwing looked at Sky at the corner of his eyes. Anger was clearly on his face.

"Yes, a Kyrbot with power equal to Gruumm's. He was my greatest creation."

Sky tightened his fists.

"Wait, I destroyed the machine before it had a chance to do anything; why would the Red Carbide now appear?" Cruger asked.

"I could only give a theory about why," Broodwing said, turning from Sky.

"The most possible reason would be that when Sky managed to snap him out of it like he did, it started an external counter that none of us could have seen coming. And it was alerted when he thirsted for revenge not too long ago. That's the best I can guess."

There was a moment of silence before Sky spoke up. "How do we save Bridge?" he asked. Broodwing didn't answer. "How do we save Bridge?" Sky asked again, this time a little forcefully, this time on his feet. The others watched, keeping a close eye on Sky.

Broodwing found the courage to look at Sky to tell him the truth. "Sky, when Bridge was to become the Red Carbide it was to be permanent, and the only way to stop him is to destroy him."

Sky quickly stood up, grabbing his laser gun. Everyone was watching him waiting to see if he was going to shoot Broodwing, but instead he placed it back in its holster and walked away without a look back. The words 'The only way to stop him is to destroy him.' still rang in his head.

----

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sky wondered threw the SPD hallways lost in thoughts about the meeting with Broodwing. He didn't want to believe what Broodwing told them. He didn't want to believe Bridge was unsaveable. Sky make another turn in the hall still unsure where his feet was taking him.

"I stop Bridge from destroying the world and trying to kill Broodwing why should this be any different." Sky thought to himself. "Why should this time be any different?" Sky suddenly stopped and no real reason expect the need to hit something, kicked a near by door. Sky it didn't do what he hoped unless his goal at the moment was to attempt to break his big toe then it almost worked. Sky bent down to rub his foot when he notice where he was. Sky stop bending down, so he take a look at the door he kicked.

"Holy crap, how did I end up here?" Sky asked himself staring at the door. Sky stood in front of the door staring at the door. Sky reached over and pressed the button to open the door. The door slowly slid to one side and showed Bridge's lad. Sky slowly walked in. Sky hasn't seen this place in a long time but it still looked like a class five tornado went through. Sky stood there for a long time staring at the mess and thinking about Bridge.

"I just can't believe Bridge is gone forever." Sky said to himself walking over to the small bed in the corner. Sky sat down on the bed and looked down at the floor.

"I can't lose him I need him because without him I'm nothing." A tear drop came out of Sky's eye and fell to the floor.

"Sky what are you doing here?" A voice asked from the door way. Sky looked up and saw Boom.

"Boom what are you doing here?" Sky asked wiping hid eye. Boom held out his hand, so Sky could see Bridge's old morpher.

"Just returning this not sure but I guess it's out of habit." Sky stared at morpher. Then suddenly something hit him. Sky quickly stood up and began to walk out of the room. On the way Sky took the morpher from Boom.

"Sorry," Sky said walking out of the room "I need to borrow this." Sky disappeared down the hallway with a stunned Boom standing there.

Sky walked into command center and saw Syd, Z, Crugger, and Kat standing there.

"Sky, where have you been?" Crugger asked.

"Just been wondering around." Sky answered, as he stopped next to the group. "Is Broodwing still here?" Crugger shook his head.

"No we just sent him back an hour ago." Crugger then growled. "He couldn't tell us anymore information that could help us."

"Well Crugger, I think your wrong there, because I think I found a way to save Bridge."

Outside SPD HQ

The Red Kyrbot stood outside the headquarters staring at it.

"SPD you will fall today." The Red Kyrbot held up his sword and energy shot out of it.

In SPD HQ

"Sky just finished explaining his plan to the others. There was a moment of silence before Crugger spoke

"Are you that this plan could work?" Crugger asked. Sky gave a nod of his head.

"Alright Cadet Tate I wish you good luck." Just then there was a huge explosion that shook the room.

"What's going on Kat?" Z asked. Kat ran to the control panel and pressed a button.

"The screen flashed and showed a red figure.

"Sir it's the Red Kyrbot."

"Sky if you're going to act now then…" Crugger began but found out Sky already left the room.

"Sir look, Sky is outside." Kat called. The others ran to Kat's side. Outside Sky stared off with the Red Kyrbot.

Sky stood there facing the Red Kyrbot. 'I hope this work because if it doesn't then Bridge will be lost forever.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sky and The Red Kyrbot stood there staring at each other.

"So they send one little ranger to defeat me ha." The Red Kyrbot mocked, But Sky stood there showing no signs of anger.

"I'm not here to fight you." Spoke in a strong claim voice that stunned the Red Kyrbot. Then suddenly it began to laugh.

"Oh come on do you really expect to stop me all by yourself?" Sky shook his head.

"No, I'm going to do it with Bridge's help." The Red Kyrbot was laughing even harder now.

"Oh please Your Bridge is gone now and there is no getting him back." Sky walked closer to the Red Kyrbot.

"No there is still around and he is inside of you." The Red Kyrbot stared at Sky.

"What makes you think that?" He asked in a mocking voice. Sky took another step closer.

"Earlier today when we were fighting. You had me on the Ground, and you could have killed me, but you didn't, and you want to know why, Because Bridge stopped you from doing it." The Red Kyrbot gave Sky a look he knew what he was saying was true.

"Don't lie to yourself human." He said, taking a few steps closer to Sky. "Your friend is gone and earlier well it was a accident that all it was." Sky stared dead into the Red Kyrbot eyes and said,

"Your lying to yourself," There was a moment of silence.

"How dare you that human," The Red Kyrbot raised his sword. "I could strike you down right now." Sky remained claim and spoke in a soft voice,

"Then do it. I won't try and stop you." The Red Kyrbot couldn't believe what was happening. This human must be trying to play a trick on him.

"You think I won't." He shouted.

"It doesn't matter what you think it will do because I know Bridge will stop you." A growl from the Kyrbot and he made a slash downwards with lighting fast speed. Sky kept his eyes open as the sword came downwards towards his head. With in a inch of Sky's head the sword stopped.

"What they hell happened?" The Red Kyrbot asked out loud, as he quickly move the sword away and made a fresh attempt to strike Sky, but it happened again with in a inch of Sky's head.

"Can't do it can you." Sky said grabbing the sword in front of him, and without any real effort pulled it out of its hands.

"Bridge is stronger in you then you thought." Out of anger The Red Kyrbot threw a punch at Sky, but he easily blocked it. Then a kick which was also easily blocked. A few punches and kicks that were also were blocked. Sky final had enough, and deiced it was timed to end it.

"Kyrbot I have a secret I've been keeping to myself for years, but I believe Bridge on some level knew."

"What secret is that?" He asked. For a answer Sky quickly grab The Red Kyrbot's arm. Quickly pulled he close, wrap his arms around him, and To everyone's watching horror Sky place his lips against where the they would be on the Red Kyrbot. The Red Kyrbot struggled to get free but it was useless. Final some kind of force took over The Red Kyrbot's body making him give into Sky's touch. He slowly began to wrap his arms around Sky's body. It was unclear how long they stood there but suddenly he heard something cracking. The next thing he heard was breaking and metal falling to the ground. Then Sky began to soft warm skin. Sky wrap his arms even tighter around the body. Final the last thing he heard crack and fall off around the head. Sky felt Bridge's soft lips against his. If only for a second. Bridge began to go limp. Sky slowly went down on the ground still holding Bridge. One on the ground Sky released his lips from Bridge's. Bridge placed his head on Sky's shoulder.

"Sky," Bridge whispered.

"Yes," Sky answered.

"I'm cold." Sky looked down and saw Bridge was naked. Sky carefully took off his jacket and wrapped it around Bridge's shoulder.

"Bridge are you ok?" Sky asked.

"I don't know." Bridge answered. What ever Sky was going to say next was cut off by the sound of moving metal. Sky looked up and saw the metal from the former Red Krybot begin to move together. Sky thought this might happen. He reached into his pocket and took out the Bridge's old morpher.

"Sky what is going on?" Bridge asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have task we need to finish really quickly. Sky placed the morpher into Bridge's hand. Point your morpher over there and contain that thing reforming. Bridge turned his head, and saw a blob of red metal forming. With out asking why he held his hand up, and containment mode. The morpher flipped open the shoot a beam at it. But instead of a containment card the thing began to suck into the morpher. As it went in Bridge's arm began to shake.

"I can't hold it much longer." Bridge yelled. Just then Bridge felt a hand steady his. Bridge looked and saw Sky smiling at him. Bridge smiled back then there attention turned back to the task at hand. Within a few minutes they had sucked in the last of The Red Kyrbot. Into the morpher. Bridge shut it and fell back into Sky's arms.

"You did a good job Bridge." Sky whispered to Bridge then placed a kiss on Bridge's forehead. Bridge looked up at Sky.

"Sky how did you free me from The Red Kyrbot?" Sky smiled and began to rub Bridge's arm.

"I figured somewhere in there you were in there, so I took by showing affection to give you a chance to come out."

"But there is one thing I don't understand." Bridge confessed.

"Oh and what would that be?" Sky asked.

"How long have you liked me?" Sky smiled then carefully picked Bridge up.

"I'll tell you later but right now we need to get you back into the base." Sky turned and walked towards the base entrance. As Sky walk he felt Bridge place his head against his chest, and fall asleep.

TBC

One more chapter to go.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Final after a really long time I final finished the Broodwing plan series. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, so let's go on with the last chapter.

Chapter 11

The next day Sky sat next to Bridge's bed tell him everything from how he managed to figure out how he figured by getting the Kyrbot in touch with the human inside of it that it broke the hold on he. Next the morpher had a connection to The Red Kyrbot, and it was probably the only way to stop it. Bridge took a look at the morpher in his hands.

"So is he still inside of this?" Bridge asked. Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"It's possible because he was a part of the morpher." Bridge placed the morpher on the table next to him.

"Sky putting all that aside let's talk about us." Sky knew this coming but it still made scared as hell. Taking a deep breath Sky asked,

"What do you want to know?" Bridge thought for a moment for a good question, and he final found one.

"When did you find out you liked me more then a friend?" The answer to this question was a no brainier.

"I guess I always known, but I didn't realized it until you were kidnapped a few years ago." Bridge gave a nod of his head.

"So do want to date me?" For a answer Sky bent down and placed a kiss Bridge on lips.

"With all of my heart." Sky said pulling away from Bridge's lips. Bridges smiled, and grab Sky's hand.

"Cool, but I wonder how the others are going to react." Bridge wondered. Sky laughed to Bridge's surprise.

"What so funny?" Bridge asked. Sky claim down enough to tell Bridge,

"Bridge they were watching the whole time in the command center." Bridge was shocked.

"Holy crap that must of shocked them." Sky gave a nod of his head.

"Yes they were, but when they were looking you over I went to have talk with them they were shocked, but Z didn't seem surprised." This last statement confused Bridge.

"What do you mean by that?" Bridge asked. Sky began to rub Bridge's hand.

"Well when I asked to be left alone with Crugger. Z walked by and whispered 'about time.' Into my ear." Bridge snickered.

"That's Z for you." Bridge joked. Sky chuckled before getting serious.

"Crugger remained told me relationships between cadets is against the rules." Bridge's smile disappeared.

"What did you say?" Bridge asked. Sky smiled, reached over, and began to rub Bridge's check.

"I told him being with you was more important then any rule in the SPD handbook." Bridge smiled and asked,

"Do you really mean it?" Sky gave a nod of his head, and soft make out session began. They kissed for five minutes before Sky realized something.

"Oh Bridge the doctor said you could leave, but your off duty for two weeks." Bridge sighed and gave a nod of his head. With in ten minutes Bridge was changed into his blue SPD uniform, and being pushed down the hallway by Sky.

"Bridge we need to make one stop in common room so the others can see you're alright." Bridge gave a nod of his head. What happened next Bridge didn't see coming. One those doors opened all there friends surprised Bridge.

2 Years later

Sky and Bridge were married, and now living in there own home. Bridge was now the red ranger, and Sky was the leader of SPD/Shadow Ranger. It was late on Christmas Eve, and Bridge stood in front of the fire place holding their four day old baby girl Carrie. Thanks to modern science they were able to combine there DNA together and with Z managed to have their child. Kat told them Carrie had both their powers, and not to worry because they would devolpe later on.

"Tina one day that will be yours," Bridge said pointing to his old morpher in a glass case.

"And I hope you use it better then I did." Bridge then kissed her on top of the head.

"Bridge what are you doing up so late?" Sky asked from the door way to their room.

"I couldn't sleep neither could Carrie." Bridge answered. Sky walked up next to Bridge and kissed him on the check. Then he took Carrie out of Bridge's arms, so he could hold her.

"Bridge are thinking about the good old days?" Sky asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, and I realized for the first time I'm at peace with the things I've done." Bridge answered sitting down next to Sky. Using his free arm Sky wrap it around Bridge.

"Plus I also realized everything we did the past four years there was a reason for it, and it all turned out good." Bridge then placed his head on Sky shoulder.

"I love you Sky."

"I love you too Bridge." All three of them sat there together and watched the sun raise.

The End

A/N: I can't believe I final finished this series. It took me a while but I did it. Again thanks to all who reviewed. It makes me happy knowing you guys/girls liked it.


End file.
